Special Abilities
Acute Senses Can see stealthy units. (icon: open blue eye) Air Shield Air Shield (x) means x% chance of taking no damage from normal non-magical missile attacks. (icon: human covered by a curving magic shield) Amphibian Amphibian units can enter water squares. (icon: salamander) Aquatic Aquatic units cannot move on land (icon: shark) Army Trainer Every unit in the same army receives +1 experience point per month. (icon: sword diagonally over a red standard) Asleep The unit has a 5 percent chance to wake up each combat round. The sleeping unit will also wake up if it is hit and damaged. (icon: a blue pentagram circumscribed within a circle) Awe Awe (+x) means enemy units attacking this unit in melee must pass a morale check (with a penalty of x) in order to successfully land an attack. Awe does not affect large area attacks. (icon: halo) Bad Sight 20% chance to miss each attack. (icon: open blue eye with white pupil) Banishable All demons and undead beings can be affected by banishment while they are away from their home plane. Most banished units will return to their home plane when they are banished, but some lesser undead will be destroyed instead. Battle Afflictions Battle afflictions are permanent injuries and disabilities that the unit has suffered as a result of being wounded in combat. (icon: a broken heart.) Battle Fast Battle Fast units move twice on the battlefield every combat round. (icon: rearing lancer) Berserker Berserker units will go berserk if they are hit in combat. Going berserk grants bonuses of +1 strength, +10 morale and +20 percent extra HP. (icon: berserking warrior) Blessed Blessed units gain a bonus to their combat abilities when a spell of blessing is cast on them. The particulars of the bonus depend on the degree of divine favor of their god. (icon: candelabra) Blood Vengeance Any enemy damaging this unit must succeed in a MR check or suffer the damage himself while the target is unharmed. The bonus (+x) is the penalty to the MR check. (icon: man bleeding from his side) Blunt Resistance Blunt damage reduced by half. (icon: hammer) Cannot Pass Rivers This unit will take damage if trying to pass a river, even if using a sturdy bridge. (icon: bridge with red x) Causes Dread The unit strikes dread into the hearts of enemies. Any enemy within 2 squares must pass a morale check vs 1d8 fear damage every combat round or flee. (icon: screaming face) Causes Fear The unit strikes fear into the hearts of enemies. Any adjacent enemy must pass a morale check vs 1d7 fear damage every combat round or flee. (icon: screaming face) Causes Terror The unit strikes terror into the hearts of enemies. Any enemy within 3 squares must pass a morale check vs 1d9 fear damage every combat round or flee. (icon: screaming face) Charm Immunity Immune to charm attacks (icon: old male head) Cold Aura Any enemy attacking this unit in melee will suffer some armor negating cold damage unless fully resistant to cold damage. (icon: swirling snow) Cold Blooded This unit gets -1 strength in snowy locations. Cold Resistance Cold Resistance (x) means Cold damage is reduced by x%. A value of 100 means complete immunity. (icon: icicles) Cold Vulnerability Double damage from cold. (icon: icicles under a red X) Combat Caster Units with this ability cast their spells quickly and have a doubled chance of being able to cast spells when engaged in melee combat. Corpse Eater This monster can reproduce quickly by devouring corpses. X is the chance of devouring a corpse each month. (icon: ribcage and bone) Confused Confused units often do not attack at all and sometimes they damage themselves instead of attacking the enemy. They may even switch sides in battle. Units with high magic resistance get rid of the confusion effect quickly (icon: a green pentagram circumscribed within a circle) Disease Aura Any enemy attacking this unit in melee will be Diseased unless it succeeds with a magic resistance check or is undead. (icon: vomiting face) Diseased Diseased units have their Strength lowered by 1 and have a 50% chance of taking 1 point of damage each month. This check is applied every month until the unit dies or the disease is cured. Disease is considered a battle affliction for the purposes of healing. (icon: pockmarked face) Enables Recruitment Owning this unit enables the recruitment of specific additional mercenaries. (icon: violet banner) Ethereal 75% chance of taking no damage from non-magical attacks. (icon: blue cloaked figure) Fast Fast units have 4 AP and move twice on the battlefield every combat round. (icon: moose) Fast Heal The unit will be fully recovered from any non-fatal damage in at most two months and will heal battle afflictions over several months. (icon: snake wrapped around a staff) Fire Shield Any enemy attacking this unit in melee will take some fire damage. They may also be set on fire, suffering more fire damage every turn until the fire goes out. Units with Fire Aura (6) or greater will automatically set forest and jungle squares on fire upon entering them. (icon: flaming silhouette of a man) Fire Explosion on Death When this unit dies it will explode in a ball of fire. The fire will hit everyone around the unit, both friends and enemies. (icon: broken fiery snowflake) Fire Resistance Fire Resistance (x) means Fire damage is reduced by x%. A value of 100 means complete immunity. (icon: flame) Fire Vulnerability Double damage from fire. If the unit is set on fire, it burns for longer. (icon: flame under a red X) Floating Floating units can enter any land terrain at the cost of only one AP, except mountains, which cost two AP. (icon: jellyfish) Flying Flying units can enter any land terrain at the cost of only one AP. In combat, flying units move 3 squares every round until they land and fight. (icon: wings) Forest Stealth The unit is stealthy in a forest or jungle. (icon: hooded cloak behind leaves) Frost Shield Any enemy attacking this unit in melee will take some cold damage. Armor offers no protection against this damage. Giant Sized The AP cost of entering any square is reduced by 1 AP, to a minimum of 1. (icon: giant) Gold Bonus Owning this unit results in some extra gold income. Hates Other Beings This special property specifies a type of unit e.g. Hates water units. This unit might try to kill a few of the units it hates even if they are allies. If this occurs, you will be presented with a message saying e.g. A Lesser Water got killed by an angry Fire Giant. Ice Armor Ice Armor (x) means this unit gains x armor as long as it is located in a cold place. Immobile Immobile units cannot move in combat. (icon: statue) Immortal Immortal units will reform at the home citadel when they are killed. Reforming can take a few months, during which time they cannot act. Immortal units heal battle afflictions at the rate of roughly one affliction every two months. (icon: phoenix rising from a pyre) Insanity Insanity (x) means this commander has x% chance of refusing to follow orders on any given turn. Certain types of actions and spells inflict insanity. (icon: gray bearded face) Invisibility Invisible units can only be detected by Spirit Sight. (icon: outline of an empty cloak) Invulnerable Invulnerable units are immune to blunt, piercing and slashing damage, both normal and magical. (icon: a suit of armor) Large Shield Reduces the damage of an attack by 0-3 points. (icon: tower shield) Local Leadership Local Leadership (x) means the unit provides a bonus of x to the morale of all other units within two squares on the battlefield. The other units need not be under the command of this unit. Stacks with the bonus from Leadership. (icon: red standard) Leadership Leadership (x) means the unit provides a bonus of x to the morale of units under his command. The units must be assigned to this commander. (icon: red standard with crown) Luck 50% chance of not taking any damage from an attack. (icon: four-leaf clover) Mindless Immune to fear and morale reduction. (icon: a pale, drooling face) Mountain Move The AP cost of entering a mountain square is reduced by 1. (icon: mountain goat) Never Heals All damage done to the unit is permanent. (icon: drop of blood) No Zone of Control Enemy Units can freely move around this unit in combat without engaging it (icon: grey circle) Other Planar Immortality If this unit should be slain, it will reform on its home plane. This process will also rid the being of any magic bindings like being under the control of a demonologist. To kill the being permanently, it must be slain on its home plane. Paralyzed The paralyzed unit cannot do anything until the effect wears off. The effect has a 10 percent chance of wearing off each combat round. (icon: a grey pentagram circumscribed within a circle) Passwall This ability enables the unit to move through earth without disturbing it. It can also be used to move through castle walls. Petrification Any enemy attacking this unit in melee risks being petrified (MR check to avoid 1d999 points of magic damage). (icon: head of a medusa) Pierce Resistance Pierce damage reduced by half. (icon: spear) Poison Aura Any enemy attacking this unit in melee will be poisoned unless fully resistant to poison damage. (icon: hydra silhouette inside a dark green cloud) Poison Explosion on Death When this unit dies it will explode in a cloud of poisonous fumes. The poison will hit everyone around the unit, both friends and enemies. (icon: broken green snowflake) Poison Resistance Poison Resistance (x) means Poison damage is reduced by x%. A value of 100 means complete immunity. (icon: drop of green liquid) Putrid Explosion on Death When this unit dies it will explode in a spray of putrid, rotting flesh. The shards will hit everyone around the unit, both friends and enemies. (icon: broken brown snowflake) Regain Sanity Regain Sanity (x) means the unit regains x amount of sanity every turn. Insanity is usually caused by necromantic reanimation of human and animal corpses. (icon: red x over a gray bearded face) Regeneration The unit heals roughly 10% of its HP every combat round. Battle afflictions take at least a month to heal. A regenerating unit killed in battle may rise from the dead unless it suffered at least 150% of its HP worth of damage.(icon: two-headed hydra) Shard Explosion on Death When this unit dies it will explode in a hail of sharp fragments. The shards will hit everyone around the unit, both friends and enemies. (icon: broken white snowflake) Shield Reduces damage of attack by 0-1 points. (icon: round shield) Shock Resistance Shock Resistance (x) means Shock damage is reduced by x%. A value of 100 means complete immunity. (icon: lightning bolt) Shock Shield Any enemy attacking this unit in melee will take some shock damage. Armor offers no protection against this damage. (icon: man surrounded by lightning) Slash Resistance Slash damage reduced by half. (icon: sword) Sleep Immunity Immune to sleep spells. (icon: Zzz) Slow Slow units have 2 AP (icon: snail) Snow Move There is no AP penalty for moving over snowy terrain. (icon: a pair of skis) Spawn Monsters This monster will create other monsters of some type every turn. For example, a Dwarf Queen creates Dwarf Workers. Spirit Sight Can see stealthy and invisible units. (icon: open red eye) Stationary Stationary units cannot move on the world map. Stealth A stealthy unit can only be seen by a unit that has the Acute Senses or Spirit Sight ability. (icon: hooded cloak) Stronger Strength and damage increased by 2. (icon gold encircled star) Stupid Stupid units cannot be controlled and will move on their own and without the need for commanders. (icon: donkey) Swamp Move Moving to a swamp square only costs 1 AP. (icon: hippopotamus) Tiny 50% of all attacks made against creatures with this attribute miss. (icon: mosquito) Trample This monster will run over and trample every smaller enemy in its way. The value of this ability is the damage rating from being trampled. (icon: elephant) Tunneling Tunneling units can dig through the ground and create passages that other units can travel through. Tunneling is slow and it takes many AP to move a single square. Undead Undead beings can be banished and take double damage from holy attacks. Wall Climbing The unit can climb over walls in battle. (icon: spider) Weakened Strength and damage decreased by 2. (icon: a purple pentagram circumscribed within a circle)